


Out of the Closet

by TheHolosexualPan



Series: Witcher Fanfics [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolosexualPan/pseuds/TheHolosexualPan
Summary: “Why, hello Geralt, how nice of you to show up!”, Jaskier says and straightens himself, popping his back and stretching out his aches, seemingly, after having been squeezed in that small closet. How the fuck he even fit in there is none of Geralt’s business.“Jaskier”, he grumbles, squinting at the bard. He only wore his tunic and… Yep, just his tunic.“You’re here just in time actually, it was getting awfully hot in there, and dark , and I didn’t know I could wrap myself in that many spiderwebs, I reckon I just crushed a whole spider colony, to be completely honest with you, Geralt-”, Jaskier mumbles as he picks a piece of said web from his hair.“ Jaskier. ”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 356





	Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> One more oneshot :)
> 
> I really should practice my writing more, but it tires me out really easily

On his way back to the inn, Geralt doesn’t think he’s in for any more surprises for the night. He’d managed to get rid of the ghoul terrorizing a farmer who lived outside the walls of the town they were in for the night. He’d gotten his coin and left. The whole affair had taken a day and a bit. For once, no complications, just a normal job, Geralt thought, riding back to the town just before the sun sets and the gates close until morning. 

Roach moves cautiously, at a moderate pace, as the terrain is quite harsh, with sharp stones and edges hidden in the grass of the path. They were harder to see in the red light of dusk, too. He pats her neck with a steady, gloved hand.

Geralt doesn’t expect any surprises when he returns to the room he and Jaskier had bought at the inn. The room he and Jaskier, who had been left to his devices for a whole day, shared. _Fuck._

Jaskier is not a child, Geralt reasons with himself, but he can already feel apprehension and frustration pull at the edges of his calm state, but Jaskier also _talks too much_ and _is too loving_ and _has a knack for surprising Geralt._

The steady pace of the mare’s hooves quickens slightly as the road gets better and Geralt is preparing himself for what he finds back at the inn. Best case scenario, Jaskier had just played his songs and gotten some coins, Gods know, they are always running low. Maybe he’d annoyed a couple patrons but had kept his wits metaphorical enough for them not to notice. Maybe he’d stayed out of trouble. 

Worst case scenario… Well. 

* * *

When Geralt finally arrives at the inn, he finds it emptier than he left it, especially considering that the most activity happens at night. That’s not too bad a red flag, Geralt thinks, as he weaves through the sparse crowd, passes a few coins to the innkeeper and picks up a plate of food. It’s not a very… _Refined_ locale. Still.

If Geralt eats his food quicker than he normally would, than that’s just because he is tired and famished. As far as everyone else is concerned. 

Soon enough, Geralt is heading up the stairs, then knocking on their door - no response - and enters the small room. There’s a bed that’s barely big enough to fit both of them squeezed in one corner with a small closet next to it, a fireplace in the other corner and the floor is littered with stuff from their bags. Papers, empty vials, clothes strewn around by the hands of a man, maybe multiple men, searching for something.

Geralt mumbles under his breath and glances around the room before inhaling deeply. Jaskier’s scent, chamomile and wood wax, permeates the air, which is reassuring, but there are other scents, too. Leather, blood and booze. Geralt frowns and keeps his hand on a knife strapped to his belt.

While the chamomile and the wood wax are still drifting around, all other scents are just traces. There’s no odd sound and Geralt sighs, shoulders tense once more. 

“Jaskier…”

He can hear the exasperation in his own voice.

“You damned fool, what did you do _this time_?”

His question echoes about the room for mere seconds, and then suddenly, the door of the small closet bursts open and the bard stumbles out of it, eyes wide and lips puckered. Then he looks at Geralt and smiles widely, fakely so. 

“Why, hello Geralt, how nice of you to show up!”, Jaskier says and straightens himself, popping his back and stretching out his aches, seemingly, after having been squeezed in that small closet. How the fuck he even fit in there is none of Geralt’s business.

“Jaskier”, he grumbles, squinting at the bard. He only wore his tunic and… Yep, just his tunic.

“You’re here just in time actually, it was getting _awfully_ hot in there, and _dark_ , and I didn’t know I could wrap myself in that many spiderwebs, I reckon I just crushed a whole spider colony, to be completely honest with you, Geralt-”, Jaskier mumbles as he picks a piece of said web from his hair.

“ _Jaskier._ ”

What _is_ his business though is the fact that there are bruises on his neck, _no, not bruises, love marks_ , and faint fear tainting his scent.

“Yes, my dearest Witcher?”, as Geralt approaches him, Jaskier keeps looking up at him with wide, innocently blue eyes and an annoying, _adorable_ , smile on his face. Geralt has his arms crossed over his chest and Jaskier gulps audibly, before shrugging and gesturing dramatically at the room itself.

“Ah, well nothing _really_ happened, no, really. Just a couple of men-”

Geralt raises an eyebrow at that.

“Bedded their wives, did you?”

At that, Jaskier gasps, hand dramatically laid across his heart. He lets himself sit on the bed and huffs, imitates the crossed arms of the witcher in front of him and looks every bit like the drama queen Geralt knows him to be. But the fire throws a lovely shade of orange over his pale skin, and he is pouting and. And Geralt breathes through his nose. The smell of fear had diminished considerably.

“Actually? Nope, not this time”, Jaskier smiles sheepishly and starts wringing his hands in his lap. Geralt goes to reach on a wall, still turned towards Jaskier on the bed. He’s not staring at his naked thighs.

“Hm?”, Geralt grunts, _go on_ , Jaskier probably translates.

“Well, maybe I _did_ bed the mayor’s daughter, and...”, and Jaskier deflates and chuckles a bit, “... and maybe also the mayor...”

Geralt gapes a bit, internally. His face remains as stern as ever. There’s an ache in his chest that he ignores. Jaskier crosses his legs and Geralt groans, internally, as well.

“Well, _maybe_ the wife wasn’t so happy...”, Jaskier looks at the floor, in disbelief. As if the whole thing genuinely shocks him. He’s such an idiot, Geralt wants to kiss him.

“You fucked up”, Geralt concludes and Jaskier huffs once more, indignantly.

“If that is the price of love, then I must pay. But… Oh, honestly, she can kiss my arse. I’m sure she was just jealous _she_ didn’t get a turn”, and Geralt understands where she’s coming from.

“She just sent some of her servants to threaten me a little bit.”

“Yes, that is understandable”, Geralt mumbles, face stern, heart soft. He pushes himself off of the wall and starts gathering their things, putting the salve and some other medical equipment on the side. Just in case. As Jaskier starts speaking again, he sits on the bed next to him. Jaskier is always cold, and right now, as Geralt is painfully aware, he’s also half-naked, he is probably freezing, so he lets himself believe that’s why he leans into Geralt.

“Now, now, I am aware everyone wants a piece of me, but still! Anyways. So I heard them and their plans because _they are not subtle_ ”, the implication of _and you call me foolish_ was clear enough, “And so I hid when they came. They didn’t think I’d fit in there and left after searching for some valuables to steal, I presume. But you take the coin and good stuff with you when you are on a job. And so they left. And you came along.”

“... Are you hurt?”, Geralt finally gives in and asks with a sigh. 

Jaskier, just as wide-eyed and dishevelled looking as before, just fucking grins. 

“Nothing I don’t like!”, he chirps and Geralt suddenly wants to strangle the mayor and his daughter and his wife and everyone who’s ever laid hands on his bard. But Jaskier doesn’t know that, so he refrains.

“You really are the biggest fool I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting, Jaskier. I leave for a day and then...”, but Geralt’s voice holds more tenderness than it has any right to.

Jaskier smiles again, lips pulled up in a genuine expression of giddiness. It reaches his eyes and he looks stunning.

“Well, that’s why I’ve got you, the big scary White Wolf! To look after me”, and he sounds so genuine, too, it _breaks_ Geralt’s heart. His bard really is an utter fool, a mess, really.

“I swear, one day I’ll just have to tie you to the bed before I leave”, Geralt grumbles tiredly before getting back on his feet and beginning to undress so he can get ready for bed. Jaskier looks at him and then he doesn’t, face pink. 

* * *

If Jaskier huddles close for warmth in their shared bed that night and if Geralt lays an arm around his slender waist and squeezes a little possessively when he does, neither of them mention it in the morning.

* * *

And if, a couple of days later, while they’re camping because the next town is quite far, a little argument about Jaskier’s nightly habits turns into a confessional and then, afterwards, into a more… Passionate _argument_ , then that’s just how it is.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has something they'd like for me to write, tell me! I won't guarantee I will, what with my skills being so limited, but it'd be fun to try :>


End file.
